Of kittens and love-making
by notsodelicious
Summary: "What did you want to ask me ?"  she asked, playing with my hair.   "Would you like to adopt a kitten ?"  (Warning : adult content and flufiness flowing !)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there ! You must have noticed that I have uploaded quite a few new stories in French, my native language. Since not everyone is able to read and it (though some are trying... _#TumblrGirl :3_ ), I thought I would make up for it and give my English/otherpartsoftheworld a brand new story. I have been thinking and playing with that one fro the whole day, so I REALLY hope you'll enjoy your time ! :)**

 **It's rather cute (but the real cuteness is yet to come ...) and really, really lemony. Please don't read if that bothers you.**

 **For the others ... hope you like it !**

 ** _DISCLAIMER_ : Twilight and its characters does not belong to me. **

* * *

The rain was pourring outside, and the streets of Oxford were almost completely deserted. The wind was howling. Carlisle sighed.

A nurse knocked on his door and timidly pushed it opened.

« Doctor, I'm sorry to bother you again, but Mrs. Jonhsson is waiting for you downstairs. »

Carlisle got up, relieved to finally have something to do, and smiled to the nurse.

« Thank you, Hilary, I'll go meet her. »

Mrs. Jonhsson was a very kind woman who had suffered a violent car crash, in which her husband Jaimie Jonhsson died. The poor woman was in a deep depression state, and visited the hospital quite often, as if to remain where her husband had passed away, a few months ago.

Carlisle sincerely hoped that she wouldn't be crying this time.

He was surprised to see her with a bright smile on her face, eyes shining.

« Good evening, Doctor. I am sorry if I'm bothering but I really need your help on a rather delicate matter. »

« Good evening, Mrs. Johnsson . I'd be happy to help. But first I need to call my wife at home, just to let her know I'll be late. »

Carlisle realised what he had just said when the woman's eyes lost their shine. She muttered a weak « oh », loosing her smile. The doctor cursed under his breath.

« I am sorry. » he said, sincere. « It was not my intent. »

« No, that's okay, Doctor. » she said bravely. « I don't want to keep you from your family. May be I could come back tomorrow morning ? Would that be better ? »

Carlisle sighed, and nodded.

« I'm afraid I have a rather hectic schedule tomorrow, . But I would gladly help you this evening ! I'm sure Esme wouldn't mind either. I just need to check. »

That was a lie. He did not need to check. He remebered perfectly that they had nothing planned for this evening. He just wanted to hear her voice.

« Of course, thank you, Doctor. » she said, her smile back again.

« Please call me Carlisle. »

He had already told her that, when he had treated her and her husband, after the accident. But that fifty-years old woman seemed to refuse the familiarity between her and the doctor.

It was not the first time he'd notice that with his patients. They were all a bit intimidated, afraid sometimes … That made him sad, but that was the way it worked.

She smiled kindly and said :

« It's Emily. »

Carlisle smiled back, and held the door of his study opened for her, and entered after her.

As soon as he made his way inside, he noticed the light, sweet perfume of his wife. A little startled, Carlisle looked around, trying to spot her, but she was nowhere to be seen.

« Doctor, is everything alright ? » Mrs. Johnsson asked, her brows knitted together.

« Yes. Yes, of course ! Please sit down. » he answered.

As she sat herself on the leather chair in front of his desk, he glanced on last time around the room. No sign of his Esme. She must have been looking for him while he was downstairs with Mrs. Johnsson… They had barely talked for ten minutes ... Esme could have waited for him ?

Perhaps she had heard that he was busy with a patient and had left, not wanting to disturb him.

Carlisle held back a smile. How was he ever going to make her understand that she was _never_ disturbing him ?

Well, he certainly had an idea on the subject … Sadly, it would have to wait.

« Well, it might seem a bit strange to you but … you were the first person I thought I would talk to. » she began, her hands playing with the hem of her shirt.

She was nervous, he could tell, even if she was trying to hide it.

« Since my husband's death … (she choked on her words) I have been feeling really lonely, as you can imagine. »

Carlisle felt as if her bright grey eyes were scanning him.

« Mrs. Johnsson ... » he began, unsure.

« Let me finish, will you ? » she said impatiently, erasing his words with an simple movement of her hand.

He sat in his own chair, feeling a bit nervous himself.

« Well … I bought a cat. »

Carlisle's brain bugged at those words.

« And … she had kittens. »

He bugged even more, if it was at all possible.

« I would like you to take one of them. I can't provide a whole litter, as you certainly understand, but I do want the babies to find a good home. I knew you would be one of my first choice. »

Carlisle was about to refuse, very politely, when she said lowly :

« Don't even think for one moment that they will hide from you. »

That _one_ sentence – only one – sent chills running down the doctor's spine. The woman was staring at him, a smile on her lips, her X-rays eyes piercing every inch of his soul. She was testing him in a way he had never been before. Her blood became more noticeable. He held his breath, knowing that he would be just fine. It wasn't her blood that was so disturbing. It was the way her eyes were exploring him, scanning him, checking him … As if he was the on the operation table.

As if he was no longer the doctor, but the patient … The one in need of help.

Mrs. Johnsson's face seemed so young to him suddenly. He could picture her at twenty, flashing that smile of hers while exploring souls with those terrible eyes.

He felt exactly that same shiver he had felt when Elizabeth Masen had asked him to save her boy, to save Edward.

« Will you at least come and see them ? » she asked, worry in her voice.

He was brought back to the present time roughly. He checked the time. Mrs. Johnsson caught his gesture and smiled again.

« Perhaps not today, though. »

He nodded, unable to utter a single word. Slowly, she got up, and held her hand out, which he shook. She handed him a piece of paper, and waved at him, wishing him a « good evening » he barely heard. Once the door was closed, he released his breath.

He looked down on the paper folded in his hand, and opened it curiously. As he thought, he found her name and address written on it. She had also added a short message which said :

 _Doctor Cullen,_

 _Thank you for your time this evening. I know it wasn't the right moment._

 _I would really appreciate if you were to pay me a visit in the next days. The kittens are ready to be weened. I am sure they'll adore you. And I'm even more sure you will adore them._

 _May be come with your wife ? I would love to meet her._

 _Good night, Mrs. Johnsson._

He stared at the paper for a good two minutes, thoughts flying in his mind. He couldn't really work out how all this had happened to _him_. His curiosity was itching him terribly. But, at the same time, his reason was urging him to refuse, and just forget about all that.

But how could he ?

He had vague memories of a cat he once owned. He knew for sure that it was back in his human years, since animals were afraid of him. He remembered horses, as well. What a disaster it had been for him when he had found out that he couldn't even be near one.

The fact that animals disliked him had been very, very hard to accept. And even more so to handle, since he had felt so lonely. So he had bought loads of books and journals instead.

At least, books were always eager to be read …

Carlisle slowly got up, took his case, and closed the door. On his way, he waved goodbye to Dr. Adams, who was taking the night shift since last month.

« Have a nice night of sleep, Carlisle, tomorrow's a busy day. »

« I'll keep that in mind, Paul, thank you. »

The rain had calmed down a bit, but he could tell that a thunderstorm was coming. The air was electric.

As he made his way to his car, he thought about the kittens.

He had seen baby cats before, of course, and had always liked them. In his long life, he hd never met any human who wasn't attracted to those cute little furry friends. And cats seemed to like humans just fine … But he wasn't human, and whatever Mrs. Johnsson really thought, nothing was going to change that. Animals were just not attracted to them. Which was quite unfair since _he_ had always been attracted to _them_.

However, he knew how much fun a kitten could be. The work, he trusted that himself, and his wife, would be enough. Since they did not sleep, whenever the kitten would need something, they'd be able to provide him. And Renesmée would certainly be overjoyed.

Carlisle smirked when he realised that he was _truly_ making plans to bring a kitten home. He wasn't in his right mind, and he had certainly not intended his day to end over such an unexpected evening. He had planned to get home to Esme and his children, enjoy their company … and perhaps make love to his delightful wife over and over again.

Shaking those thoughts away, he drove all the way to his house, without giving into his desire to go to Mrs. Johnsson's place. He would figure out later what to do.

And then he realised that he hadn't checked on Esme.

 _ **oooo**_

When I stepped into our room, the first thing I noticed was the fresh scent of newly acquired bed sheets. Then I caught my wife's scent.

She was standing in front of our bed, with Alice, looking utterly satisfied.

« I told you they'd look great ! » Alice said.

Esme laughed.

« I never doubted that. »

« Hello, Carlisle ! » Alice pipped.

Startled, Esme turned over, and her surprised look soon faded into a welcoming smile.

« Welcome home, love. »

« I'm very glad to be home » I said, wrapping my arms around her, kissing her lightly on the lips. « New bed sheets, Alice ? » I added, looking up at my daughter, who was smiling fondly.

« Yep. I convinced Esme. » she answered happily.

« I didn't really need it, though... »

Alice rolled her eyes, and made her way to the door.

« Have a nice evening. I've got a feeling that it's going to be a rather unusual one ! »

That said, she closed the door, and we heard her giggle all the way back downstairs.

I sighed. Esme looked at me very intently, her marvelous golden eyes glistening with curiosity.

« You know what she meant ? » she asked, sliding her palms on my arms.

« I had a … rough day at work. »

It wasn't exactly a lie, but almost. My day had gone pretty well, until Mrs. Johnsson's visit. Now, I was trapped. I wanted to go see the kittens, but I didn't want to disappoint her … and myself, I realised. Because I knew very well how the cats would react, and she wouldn't understand it. That could raise some questions I wasn't willing to answer.

However, her words, and her confidence, seemed to tell otherwise …

 _« Don't even think for one moment that they will hide from you. »_

« Come here. » I heard Esme say and I knew she had noticed my distraction.

She pressed herself to me, wrapping her arms around my shoulders. I felt her delicate hands massage my back, and I was very grateful for it. Her loving caresses helped my mind – if not my body – relax. We couldn't _be_ tired; that did not necessarily meant that we couldn't _feel_ tired.

I was so lucky to have her. Every day was yet a new wonder, a new discovery … In a way, the exploration of my love for her never stopped. It was wonderful.

I often marveled, looking at her loving face, how such beauty could even exist.

She was so beautiful.

« I love you. » I whispered, kissing her gently.

« And I love you more. »

I chuckled.

« And … » I said, my lips on her jaw. « I love you most. »

« Oh, my sweetheart ... » she moaned when I bit down on her earlobe.

« Yes ? » I asked, feeling playful.

« I love you. »

« You've already told me that, darling. »

Even though hearing it once more wouldn't have bothered me.

« Have I ? »

So we were both playful today.

« Mhmm, loads of times ... »

My hands searched lazily for the buttons on the back of her dress.

« Still not enough. »

« Agreed. »

I gently pushed her dress down. Her hands clutched my elbows.

« I love you. » she breathed.

« Again ... » I moaned, stroking the curve of her breast, my nose in her neck.

She opened my blouse, throwing it on the bed behind her. Her slender legs were barely touching the sheets.

Somehow, the idea of making love to her on my lab coat instantly managed to turn me on.

« I … (she kissed me) love … (then she bit me) you. (she threw my shirt on the floor) »

« Esme ... » was all I could utter in response.

I laid her down on the bed, and watched as her hair tangled with the buttons of my blouse. Gently, I ran my hands through them, careful not to pull too hard. She closed her beautiful eyes.

« No... » I murmured. « Look at me, my love. »

Obediently, she opened her eyes, and I kissed the tip of her nose, then her forehead.

« So soft... » I breathed, warmth roaring inside my chest.

« You too... » she sighed.

The moon was now lighting our tender August night. I wished I could dim the light from the nighstands a tiny bit. But perhaps this single silver light would have been to cold and harsh for such a beautiful night ?

« What are you thinking ? »

I bent down to kiss her.

« I was thinking about the light of the moon. »

Esme chuckled lightly. She ran her hands through my hair, ruffling them a bit. I noticed that she still had her bra on, much to my discontent.

« I don't want the moon to see you. » she whispered.

It was my turn to chuckle.

« Do you want me to close the curtains ? » I asked.

« Do you want to ? »

« If that makes you happy, my love, of course I want to. »

Landing one soft peck on her lips, I stood up. I could see Esme's silent appreciation of my body, and I smiled fondly. I gently stroke her leg, which had been hooked up against my hip, and bent to kiss her knee.

Once the curtains were closed, I was back with her immediatly. I nestled my nose in her breasts, kissing here and there. I slid the straps down her smooth arms, and lovingly kissed her shoulders. Her hand went back to my hair. I could feel her breath on my neck. She sheltered me in her warm embrace, impatient.

I was dying with desire.

She reached behind her to unclasp her bra (the exact same colour of her skin), and I took it from her, throwing it on the bed. I took a moment to admire her chest, feeling a harsh heat burning in my stomach, while my ferocious love for her hammered my heart.

I moaned. I couldn't help it.

Esme arched her back, uttering my name in a sigh. Her white breasts were absolutely divine. I was unable to resist. I kissed her nipple, fighting my urge to bite it. Once again, I lost control, and groaned softly. My nose burried in her white skin, I rolled my tongue up and down, thrusting into her as my desire grew stronger. Her milky skin was so damn soft … And her breast smelled so sweet. My thumb was sliding on the curve of her right breast, while I worshiped the other. I couldn't bring myself to stop. The thought almsot made me choke back a sob.

She was moaning my name, over and over again. Her arms locked behind her head, my palms found their own way to join hers. I wasn't controling anything, lost as I was.

« God, I want you ... » I said, shaking.

« Take me, Carlisle. » she ordered, her hands pulling me to her.

She did not need to say it twice. Next second, I was completely naked, and so was she. Feeling her wetness against my thigh made me swallow a moan.

« Take me... » she whispered.

And I was lost inside of her. The sensation of our bodies becoming one was so brutal, so soft and violent, that I cried out instantly. I felt the roughness of my lab coat on my legs, and I groaned, taking Esme in my arms, craddling her to keep her back from the fabric. She straddled me, each leg on either side of my hips, and rode me until I lost it.

I lost everything : my control, my voice, and even my name. But I remembered hers perfectly, and I remarquably failed to utter it. She knew I was close … and I knew she was. I felt her walls clench me, so hard I cried her name out. She was on the very brink of her climax, while I was deep in mine, panting and moaning in her neck.

My hands found her breasts, and she climaxed.

In that very moment, I could have taken her again. She was so breathtaking, curled up in my arms, her beautiful hair falling all over my chest. I breathed deeply, taking in her sweet scent.

And I thought of how good it would be to make love to her while a tiny kitten tried very hard to catch her attention …

I couldn't stop myself, and I asked :

« My love ? »

« Yes ? » she whispered, still in my lap, rocking herself on me.

Oh God. What was I going to say ?

« You are wonderful, Carlisle. »

« And you are delicious. »

She laughed.

« What did you want to ask me ? » she asked, playing with my hair.

« Would you like to adopt a kitten ? »

 _ **SEE YOU IN THE NEXT EPISODE !**_

* * *

 ** _Please don't forget to review. I put my entire heart into this story._**

 ** _xxx Alice._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy ! :) How are my lovely readers doing ? I've been gone for a few weeks, but I'm back wth the second episode of the "Carlisle's kitten series" ! It won't be the last, this story _might_ go up to 3 chapters. But here you go. It's quite lemony, but the flufinnes will flow in the last chapter, don't worry. I don't know when I'll have time to write it, but I most definetly will.**

 **ENJOY !**

 **xxx Alice**

 **DISCLAIMER : see ch. 1**

* * *

Just as she opened the door to her husband's study, Esme caught the old, sweet scent of some forgotten perfume she used to find attractive. She couldn't put a name on it, or perhaps the name of the owner … Without any doubt, it was Mrs. Johnsson's perfume.

Carlisle was sitting behind his desk, papers and pen in hand, and his welcoming smile fit perfectly with his rectangular plastic badge.

But now, he was no longer « Dr. Carlisle Cullen ». Or at least, _her_ Dr. Cullen. But as soon as she entered the room, he made sure to change his badge for a loving smile.

« Hello, sweetheart. How was your morning ? »

He had told her to visit him around noon.

« Lonely. » she said, rounding the desk to plant a kiss on his lips.

She sat on the desk, letting her heels fall to the floor. Carlisle's left hand shot up to rest on her thigh.

« Mine was too. » he said, returning the kiss, touching his nose to the hem of her dress.

She shivered. Something only Carlisle could provoke. But it was what she sometimes called « the good kind of shiver ». It was a marvelous thrill, because she never knew were his tongue or fingers would go next. It was a short game that he played, but a soft one though cruel.

The anticipation – and he knew it very well – never failed to arouse her.

« You had your patients. »

She threw that double meaning sentence to remind him that she had not forgotten about the kitten. This kitten she was so hopelessly eager to meet.

She knew he was, too.

« I have a question, Esme. » he suddenly said, running a hand through his combed hair, careful to not mess what he spent ten minutes in the bathroom for in the morning.

« Yes ? »

He got up, taking his blouse off, and her mouth felt unusually dry. She watched as he folded the fabric neatly, before putting it back on the desk. He ran his hand through his hair again, and she was tempted to just mess it all up for him.

« You won't be disappointed if the kittens are afraid, will you ? »

She was a honest woman – which had been quite a problem, back in her time. So she answered with a great candor.

« I suppose I will, darling. »

He sighed, resting his palms on her thighs, lightly brushing his fingers on her skin.

« I don't know why I asked. »

« Me neither. » she chuckled, her mouth on his jaw.

He purred lovingly as she softly kissed his ear, and he tugged suggestively on her dress, humming to himself, a mischievous light brightening his dark eyes.

« You'll need to hunt. » she whispered hoarsely, helping his hands under her skirt.

She held back a moan when she felt his warm touch on her cold skin.

« I might as well begin right now. » he fired back, his voice even huskier than her own.

« I can't disagree, Doctor. »

He smiled against her neck. Flat on her back, her slender legs bare, she was gorgeous. And, as he slowly slid the sleeve of her dress down her white arm, she somehow seemed deliciously voluptuous. Her cleavage was one to render jealous the most magnificent Greek Godesses, and even Paris couldn't have resisted to her, had she been in the court of King Menelaus.

Her ivory neck was one of his favourite worship place, where he could feel the warmth of her breast and the softness of her milky skin. It was also his very own territory. Her neck was special to him, more than anything else in his life.

He tried to figure out her original bite mark, moaning when her body moved beneath him. But he couldn't find it and, disappointed, burried his nose against the warmth of her breasts. He sighed, and her small hands slid happily down his now bare arms, encouraging him to try again.

Landing one sweet kiss on her tempting chest, he promised to come back, and went back to attack her collarbone.

This time, he found it, and moaned so loud that she couldn't help but thrust into him. He bit down on her skin, eliciting what was only the beginning of a series of glorious moans.

Now that he had fulfilled his goal, his interest laid elsewhere... her secret garden was awaiting its last rose, and he was more than happy to provide it.

The lovely sound she was making aroused him more with every hungry kiss. Ad he was growing hungrier with every dry thrusts he failed to hold back. The moment she moaned his name, he whispered hers, and was lost inside of her. The pure bliss he felt each time she tried to speak got the best of him long before her own release. But he was still gasping for breath long after her panting had stopped.

In moments like this one, words seemed like tiny stars lightening up a sky made of sounds. Each time one of them would speak, a star would fall to the ground, made of their bodies, still warm and heavy.

« I love you. » she murmured in his neck, her breath caressing his collarbone.

Three stars fell, and he made sure to heal each of them. He caught a sudden light in her eyes, and kissed her brow. Then she moved, and a drop of his own venom peeked timidly from the curve of her right breast. He kissed it away, chasing the last one, which had landed on her hand.

He licked her fingers with such devotion that Esme's eyes watered.

« Now, don't cry, it's raining again. » he said lovingly, running a hand in her wild curls.

She was not like him. She let the stars fall, but her soothing kiss was worth the crash of an entire twilight.

« I won't cry you a river, I promise. » she answered, and she giggled when he laughed, his breath tickling her stomach.

Both laid in perfect silence until Esme's voice rose again, shyly asking the question he had been awaiting since she entered his office.

« Carlisle, do you really think it's worth a try ? »

Funny how she made it sound like a test.

However, in many ways, he knew it was, indeed, some wicked test. And he wished he already had all the answers. He felt like his twenty-three years old self for a split second .. and then he was the old vampire again, doubting, and desperately searching for answers.

« It wasn't a very good question, was it ? » she asked, sadness in her voice.

He shook his head, his fingers gently tracing her jaw. His eyes were closed, and he felt her hand on his forehead.

« I guess we should go. »

Slowly, he placed one soft kiss on her chest before climbing off of her. Ignoring his blouse, he slowly put his shirt back on, and searched lazily for his trousers. He noticed that his wife did not seem to bother dressing, distracting him, naked and glorious as she was.

« Would you be in need of help, Mrs. Cullen ? » he asked.

« I was hoping that you'd ask that, darling. »

« At your service, my love. »

Only her chest was still bare, and he made sure to take his time to cover it up, kissing his way to soothe the passage of his devoted fingers. It was like saying goodbye to an old friend, with the assurance to see her again.

« You forgot my bra, I'm afraid. » she whispered.

It was more the tone of her voice than the words themselves who caught his attention.

« Hmm … May be I'll need to undress you again, then ? »

Even himself could hear the flowing hope in his voice. She smiled fondly, nodding. Her fingers went to slide the straps down again, and the doctor couldn't tear his eyes from her glowing skin.

And he couldn't stop his fingers when they went to stroke her breast, tracing her nipple, making her moan his name another time. His lips followed, his own moans quiet and loving. His arms wrapped around her waist, hoisting her up, and she clinged to him while he worshiped her, breathing heavily. He used the Lord's name shamelessly, biting her nipple, aroused again.

The power that woman had on him was frightening, sometimes.

« Make love to me, Carlisle … again ... » she said, her fingers in his hair.

As unable as he was to answer, – his mouth far too busy – he moaned his acceptance. He surrendered, and got down on the floor, laying her beneath him, his tongue lavishing her chest.

He knew he wasn't moving from his spot.

And she accepted it with muffled moans, silent cries of passion, and wild hips. She crashed onto him with such a force that he needed to find his balance again after each thrust. His hands gripped her thighs as he made love to her. Her fingers ripped his skin, sending shivers of delight down his spine.

His mouth burried in her breast, he soon felt his release wash over him and his vision became an abstract blurr of colors. Esme's sounds were in time with his own, and when her orgasm came, he bit her nipple, hard at first to push her to the edge of her own wonders, and then softly, to calm her down.

She craddled his hands to her left breast, because he refused to let go of her right one. She watched lovingly as he suckled her like a thirsty child, and she murmured soothing words like she would to her baby.

Finally, his mouth grew sore, and he stopped, happy. Still, she craddled him, and he nestled his face in her neck, his hand on her breast. The warmth of his masculine fingers spread inside her chest, and she dreamt about a heartbeat, somewhere, quite far from this office … But she could hear it.

Or at least she wished she could.

 _ **)OoooO(**_

When they pushed opened the door to Mrs. Johnsson's house, they first smelled the soft odor of young fur. Careful footsteps could be heard from the floor above them, and Esme's gentle smile welcomed Mrs. Johnsson when she joyfully took their coats away.

« Oh, I am so glad you both came ! » the woman was saying, a happy smile on her lips. « I am very pleased to meet you, Mrs. Cullen. I don't think I have ever seeen you in town before ? »

« Most likely not : I don't go out very often, I'm afraid. »

« Oh, well, the weather isn't very pleasing, right ? I stay home myself, now. » Mrs. Johnsson's smile faded a little, but a loud _meow_ caught her attention, and she turned to the staircase, asking them to follow her.

« Charming. » Esme whispered to her husband.

« And very, very persuasive. Just wait and see. » he said, smirking.

The woman opened a heavy wooden door, and all three of them, the human and the vampires, found themselves surrounded by _meows_ of all sorts. There was the soft, questionning one the _meow_ that Carlisle decided to call the « baby's noise ». And there was also the loud, playfull _meow_. He was very surprised when no worried _meow_ came.

As Esme would later tell her children, she still heard meowings in her head hours after leaving this house...

« All of them are very nice, as I told you. » Mrs. Johnsson said, picking a brown kitten in her arms.

« He fits in your hand ! » Esme said, marvelled, bending over the playfull bundle of fur.

« They all do, they're so small. Their mother must be somewhere outside. It's strange, she never leaves them alone, usually... »

Carlisle and Esme shared a look.

« Anyways, choose which lucky little one will be heading home with you ! »

« Mrs. Johnsson ... » Carlisle began, on a strange tone, as if he wasn't sure about what to say.

The woman raised her hand, craddling the kitten in the other.

« Except this one (she pointed at him), because I'm keeping him. »

Esme wanted to laugh so loud at her husband's face that she actually had to turn away to look at the four other kittens.

Immediately, she noticed that something was wrong. Three seemed to get along well, and were currently playing with another's tail. But not the last one, a black one, with not a spot of white or grey in his fur. This one was curled at the very end of the room, almost hidden by an enourmous sofa, and was starring at her.

His eyes were of the palest of blues, wide and worried, watery and full of tiny stars.

« And this one ? » she asked, pointing at the black kitten.

Mrs. Johnsson face grew grim instantly. She shook her head.

« I don't know what to do with this little guy. He's been apart since his birth. The others refused to play with him, and the mother refused to feed him, at first. It took me a week before she'd let him come near her. There's something wrong. I don't know if he really belongs here, or anywhere. »

The last sentence threw shivers down Carlisle's spine. He looked curiously at the little cat, hidding timidly behind the sofa. He let out a shy _meow_ of surprise when his blue eyes met the doctor's amber ones. He curled in a tiny ball, his ears pointing down. His little paws tiptoed on the carpet whilst he tried to make himself even smaller. He really was a baby.

« Poor thing... » Esme sighed, her breath in his neck, her voice full of love.

Carlisle did not answer, his gaze locked on the ball of black fur burried against the white wall. He cast a glance at the other kittens.

They were purring under Mrs. Johnsson's sweet caresses. But he could see right away that this little one had never been much loved. Why ? He cold never tell. But he loved him anyway. And Esme did too ; he heard her soft sigh and felt her discreet shiver. She was so loving that it was utterly impossible fo her not to love this tiny, sad kitten.

Because he truly seemed sad. His fur was shiny, like silver tears, but his eyes were saying a whole other story.

He had been refused by his family even before his life had begun. He never had a chance to be loved.

A harsh pain in Carlisle's heart forced him to utter a whimper. His quivering breath ran on Esme's face, and she looked at him intently. She resisted the urge to craddle him and focused back on the little cat...

« I think we're going to take this one. » the doctor said in a husky voice.

At those words, by some unknown phenomenon, the kitten's head shot up, his eyes full of wonder.

« Just look at him, Esme ... » Carlisle whispered. His eyes grew tender.

She smiled, indulging his fantasy, and nodded. The kitten meowed enthusiastically.

She walked slowly to the sofa, surprised to see that the cat did not back away, and picked him up gently. Carlisle's hands were already streched out, and he received their precious burden happily. Esme smiled when she saw the look of complete astonishment on her husband's face.

« Thank you, Mrs. Johnsson. » she said warmly.

« I think it's me who should thank you, both of you. I fear that, without you, this little guy didn't have much more to live. »

Only Esme was able to see Carlisle craddling the kitten against his chest.

* * *

 _ **See you soon ! And leave your thoughts below, it would really please me ! :)**_


End file.
